King's game
by Moonbay36
Summary: Nina's birthday, King has an idea which usually involves beer...


**_Disclaimer:_** For legal purposes I don't own Tekken, Hwoarang, Jin, Kazuya, Lee... well you know what I mean; Namco owns them. Also, The Simpsons don't belong to me ^_^   
**_Summary:_** King's game = BOOZE!   


Please forgive me if there are some kind of gramatical errors ^^?

  


**********************************************

**_King's game_**  
**Chapter One: Ferdinand?!!!**

*There is a party, Nina's birthday, all the Tekken people (actually only twelve but that's because Nina is an antisocial ^.^) is there and someone has buyed BOOZE*

Lei: Any under-aged people here?!  
Jin: What's the age limit?  
Lei: 21.  
Jin: WHOO HOO!!!  
Jun: Jin!!  
Jin: Mum??  
Hwo: 'Mum'.. what's that?  
Jin: Two years in Australia...  
Hwo: Oh well that explains it. Whatever, where is the BOOZE?!  
Everybody, minus Jun: BOOZE!!! BOOZE!!! BOOZE!!!  
King: Lets make it interesting What about a 'chugging game'?  
Jun: 'chugging game'? never hear about it How do you play it?  
King: Someone says 'I had never...' and people who had done it drinks.  
Hei: I think I know this game it isn't named...   
*Jin interrupts him, because nobody wants to hear Heihachi anyway.*  
Jin: Alright I go first... I had never lost a class day.  
*Everybody drinks, minus Jin.*  
Jin: Mum?  
Jun: *blushes* It was your father's fault!  
Kaz: Face it boy... you are B-O-R-I-N-G!  
Lee: I had never used lipstick!  
*All the girls drink plus Hwoarang and Jin.*  
Steve: Hehehe... *sarcastically* Are you using lipstick right now, honeys?  
*Everybody laughs -minus Jun, Hwoarang and Jin.*  
Jun: Jin!  
Kaz: I knew it! there IS something wrong with this boy...  
Jin: DAD! It was for the pictures in Tekken Tag!  
Paul: Yeah the pictures... And you? *points at Hwo*  
Hwo: Eat this! *shows his middle finger*  
Steve: Ya know you can explain it! HAHAHAHAHAHA  
Hwo: *mocking* Hahahahahaha... a$$hole!  
Steve: What did-   
*Yoshi interrupts him*  
Yoshi: I had never... *thinks hard* interrupted a couple while they were doing -you know what-  
*Only Jin and Hwo drink.*  
Anna: Did you...? OH DEAR!!  
Jin: It was the most perturbing thing!!!  
*Everybody looks at Jun and Kazuya; Jun blushes Kazuya frowns.*  
Kaz: Excuse me?? Is there something wrong?  
Jin: Every single thing in you is wro--  
Kaz: You little... !!  
*Kazuya strangles Jin a la Homer Simpson*  
Jin: *does strangling sounds a la Bart Simpson*   
Jun: Kazuya!  
Hei: Dirty boy... mwahahahahahaha  
Kaz: I had never buyed a X-rated magazine!!!  
*All the boys drink -minus Yoshi and Kazuya (he doesn't need it!).*  
Jun: JIN!!!!  
Jin: Well ... *smiles and blushes* er... I, I... IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT!!! *points at Hwo*  
Hwo: *mocking* 'It was all his fault'... COWARD!!!  
Kaz: Let the boy become a man, woman!  
Jun: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!  
Kaz: *in low voice* nothing honey...  
Paul: 'nuthing honey'... guau! guau! guau! *sticks his tongue out like a dog*  
*Jun slaps him.*  
Paul: OUCHH! lady!  
Steve: I had never been hit by a girl out of tournaments!  
*All the girls slap Steve; everybody drinks except Hwo.*  
Hwo: Jin's hits counts like 'girl's hits'?  
*Everybody laughs -minus Jin and Jun.*  
Jin: DAD! why are you laughing?!  
Kaz: Because it was funny BOY, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Jin: *mocking, thanks to the beer effects* Mwahahahhaha...  
*Two bottles of beer hit Jin in the head, knocking him out*  
Hwo: *with feigned concern, kneels down and starts poking Jin's prone body with a stick* Awww... I think U killed him!  
Jun: KAZUYA FERDINAND MISHIMA!!!!  
*Everybody spills out the beer -minus Jin, because he is still KOed and Paul, who starts to laugh hysterically.*  
  
TBC...  
  
**********************************************  
Author's note: Did you like it or not? give me your opinion/review. No flames please, I am not a marshmallow!!!  
In the next chapter (Welcome to Xiaoyu-Land!) : Xiaoyu accidentally drinks something she shouldn't have, Kuma uses another strategy to conquer Panda.  
Seele's technical note: the name Ferdinand comes from Disney... I think... was it a bull's name??!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* *cough* *cough* -ahem-  
Kazuya: HA! you deserved it!!! 


End file.
